I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the programming of keys, and more specifically to a system and method for multiple vehicle key microchip reading/writing, programming, and frequency testing.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Keys have an uncanny ability to get lost inside coat pockets or underneath couch cushions or to somehow disappear altogether. Prior to the 1990s, while certainly inconvenient, key replacement was not overly complicated nor costly. A basic car key had no security feature other than its unique cut. The shank, which is the long metal part of the key, had cuts and grooves like a house key, for example. Spare keys could be obtained at almost any hardware store or locksmith shop, and of course the car dealership. It is relatively easy to copy these keys. Indeed, a locksmith doesn't need any extra equipment as he can use the same machine he uses to cut other keys. Unfortunately, because such keys are easy to copy, it is/was also relatively easy for a thief to steal the vehicle. While advancements in key technology have made vehicles more difficult to steal, the costs of key replacement has dramatically increased with each advancement.
The first advancement, and the one on most cars, was the electronic key fob, also known as a remote or transmitter. When such a key needs replacement, it will need to be programmed for the specific car. Such programming, for example, may possibly be done with a specific combination of button presses on the remote and key turns on the car ignition. Some owner manuals provide this information, and it might also be available online, but dealerships often want to charge a key programming fee on top of the key replacement fee.
The next advancement was the electronically programmed transponder key. To start a vehicle with an electronic transponder key system, a key having the proper code must be inserted into the ignition. If the electronic transponder key does not provide the appropriate signal, based upon the electronic code programmed into the key, the vehicle's security system will not authorize starting, and the ignition will not work. This so-called ignition immobilizer prevents the vehicle from being stolen in most cases. Immobilizers are so effective at preventing theft that they are now offered standard on most new cars; and they can be installed as an aftermarket option on older vehicles. One disadvantage of these immobilizer systems is that vehicle keys with the embedded transponder are more expensive and time consuming to replace if lost and usually requires a visit to a dealership. However, programming of transponder keys can be done with a so-called multiple vehicle programmer, which is typically a very expensive handheld electronic device capable of interfacing with the vehicle security system, reading electronic values from the vehicle computer system, and programming an electronic key based upon values read out from the vehicle computer. In order to properly interface with the vehicle and program keys, the device must have the appropriate vehicle immobilizer algorithm. Without this algorithm the device will not work. As such, these multiple vehicle programmers must have the correct algorithms for each make model and year of vehicle.
Further technological key enhancement has provided the so-called smartkey, which are not even keys in the traditional sense. They are fobs that are either inserted in the dash or, in the more advanced systems, stay in your pocket or purse. The vehicle is started with a mere press of a button. The main additional form of security of the smartkey is its ability to use rolling security codes. The system randomizes the correct code and prevents thieves from hacking using a device called a code grabber. The vehicle computer recognizes the code emitted by the smartkey and verifies it within the immobilizer before starting the engine. Replacement of smartkeys are very costly. Indeed, dealerships tend to keep programming in-house to keep and protect the inflated cost of replacement.
As keys are lost, destroyed, stolen, or may become inoperable, dealerships and specialized locksmiths provide a service of programming a new key to work with a given vehicle. The cost of the key replacement, and especially the service to program the replacement key, becomes increasingly high from fob to transponder to smartkey. Although using a locksmith instead of going through a dealership may be slightly less expensive, the current key programmers used by the locksmith cannot program all makes and models of keys. Indeed, the typical device used is limited to key cloning or frequency testing or chip reading or key/remote programming. Furthermore, and as noted, if in key programming mode, such devices are further limited in their widespread use capabilities. Therefore, there exists a need for a new and improved device for vehicle key programming. The present disclosure seeks to overcome these and other disadvantages and limitations in the conventional systems and methods.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present disclosure to provide a more cost and time effective system and method for vehicle key programming.
It is another general object of this disclosure to provide an all-inclusive system and method that can clone and program all vehicle keys, including smartkeys, remote head keys, fobiks, remotes and transponder keys, as well as test key frequency.
It is a more specific object of the present disclosure to provide an application for vehicle programming that can be updated upon connection with system servers.
It is another more specific object of the present disclosure to provide an application for vehicle key programming that tracks usage when not connected to system servers and reports such usage upon connection.
It is yet another more specific object of the present disclosure to provide a vehicle key programming system and method that uses immobilizer algorithm options to optimize appropriate algorithms.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this disclosure will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.